


A Blam baby ?

by Blamest_gleek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamest_gleek/pseuds/Blamest_gleek
Summary: Remember when Brittany thought she was pregnant in 2x15 ? It's the short Blam version !
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Blam baby ?

Kurt walked into the hallway of McKinley. It was a good day so far, he wanted to make something fun tonight since it was Friday. Blaine was at his locker, so he immediately came to ask him. “Hey Blainey. So listen. How about you and I hang out tonight ?”

Blaine seemed preoccupied, he closed his locker and replied “Look I’d really like to hang out with you, but I haven’t been feeling very well lately. I think I have a bun in the oven. Please don’t tell anyone, okay ? Especially Sam”

Kurt was surprised at first, but then he was scared, he thought to himself ‘Is Blaine really thinking he’s pregnant, does he know where babies come from ?’ but instead of saying this to Blaine he answered. “Yeah, sure. Your secret’s safe with …” Blaine walked out. 

Kurt instantly blurted out loud to the first known person he saw, in this case it was Rachel “Oh. My. God. Blaine thinks he is pregnant.”

Rachel reacted the same as him “Oh my god, Blaine thinks he’s pregnant” and blurted it out to another New directions, it was Brittany this time. 

“It was only a matter of time” Brittany commented, she didn’t really get the fact that it was impossible. 

“For what ?” Santana asked. 

“Blaine to get pregnant” The blond revealed to Santana who didn’t seem surprised at all either, they’re dorks and she was really tired of all their stupid stuff… But she decided to play with it. 

They kept walking in the corridor, and Santana saw Sam, Blaine’s Boyfriend. So she teased “Oh. Congratulations Trouty Mouth!”

“For what ?” Sam asked, he was really confused. 

“Oh you didn’t hear ? Your boyfriend’s preggo ! You’re gonna be a baby daddy” She replied to him, she thought he would know that but no. 

Sam was shocked, he was going to be a father, was he ready ? And why Blaine didn’t even talk to him about it ?

\--*--

It was time for Glee Club to start. Mr Schue entered the choir room and said “Alright folks, Regionals is in a week. It’s time to get deep into our set list.” Then he raised his head and saw Sam who was very pale, kind of sick. “Sam you okay ?” he asked worryingly. 

“My life is over. How am I supposed to support a baby ?” He replied to Mr Schue, then turned his head to look at Blaine “How could you not tell me about this ?”

Mr Schue didn’t let Blaine answer, he was too shaken up, ‘Didn’t they know a boy couldn’t get pregnant?’, he started to think they were pranking him. He had a nervous laugh before asking “Wait Blaine, you really think you are pregnant ?” ‘God they are serious’ he said to himself when he saw Blaine’s face. 

“Definitely, I’m so sorry, Sam. I didn’t want to upset you. I thought I could surprise you when I drop him off. I’m pretty sure it’s a boy.” Blaine was serious. That’s when Sam understood that he wasn’t going to be a father. He knew where babies come from. He just didn’t know boys couldn’t get pregnant. Of course they had safe sex, but we never know. 

“Hmm, babies don’t get dropped off.” Santana giggled, even Brittany didn’t believe that. 

“Wait Blaine, have you been to a doctor yet ? That’s the only way to be sure” Mr Schue asked, he didn’t want Blaine to be upset. 

“I don’t need to go to a doctor. I just need to look outside my window. Three days ago, a stork built its nest on top of my garage. I’m not stupid. It’s obviously getting ready to bring me my baby. I know where babies come from.” They were all shocked at the end of this sentence. 

“Ok, I think we will have to talk Blaine” Sam took his hand and looked at him with a smile, he was relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I really hope you liked it ! Sorry I know it's really short ! It's not really a new story, it's more a rewrite. I just found it fun so I post it. Don't hesitate to comment :) Also sorry if there is any mistake :D


End file.
